Después de la salida del sol
by lesly2014
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en Yoshiwara, Gintoki se encuentra lastimado mientras que en el Shinsengumi llega un reporte sobre la muerte de Hosen y una cierta niña Yato da detalles de lo ocurrido a cierto sádico. Dedicado a icecreamlover96.


**Los personajes no pertenecen sino a Sorachi-sensei **

* * *

Esta historia se sitúa después de lo ocurrido en Yoshiwara en llamas, Gintoki derroto a Hosen como resultado Yoshiwara es libre y él quedo muy lastimado. Ahora se encuentra recuperándose. Kagura volverá a ser Gura-san reemplazándolo hasta que él se recupere, mientras que en el Shinsengumi llega un informe sobre la muerte del Rey de la noche sin embargo los policías están prohibidos de actuar, en el informe no mencionan como se dio su muerte.

* * *

— ¿Kagura-chan podrías ir a comprar más vendas? Gin-san necesita más—dijo Shinpachi a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, vestida con las ropas del samurái.

—No es Kagura-chan soy Gura-san—respondió mientras se metía el dedo a la nariz.

—Está bien—dijo el de lentes sin ánimos de discutir— ¿Gura-san podrías ir a comprar más vendas?

—Vuelvo enseguida Patssuan, no te tomes mi leche de fresa— dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de salir, lanzo un moco al muchacho.

—Espero que Gin-san se recupere pronto no puedo soportar más esta situación. — dijo después de esquivar el proyectil.

—Espero Gin-chan se recupere pronto no puedo soportar tener que ir a comprar vendas todas las semanas— murmuraba entre dientes la niña. Mientras sujetaba una bolsa con vendas y su sombrilla con la otra mano.

—Eh! ¿China? Por un momento pensé que eras el danna—dijo el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi al encontrarse con la niña.

—Sádico ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar junto con tus amos como el perrito que eres? —preguntaba entre risas.

—Que graciosa china, yo no soy como tu usando ropa de otra persona.

—Para tu información estoy reemplazando a Gin-chan. He ascendido un nivel en la jerarquía de superioridad. Hahaha—reía Kagura

—Comosea ¿Qué eso que llevas ahí?—dijo mirando la bolsa.

—Eso a ti no te interesa, me voy—Kagura se alejaba rumbo a la Yorozuya.

— ¿Por qué te vas, acaso te vino ese día del mes? — pegunto con una mirada sádica en su rostro

La niña se puso roja del enojo y regreso corriendo hacia el chico. Y lo agarro fuerte de la chaqueta. Él consiguió lo que quería: una pelea, sin embargo ella no lo golpeo.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Vendas, son vendas!—gritaba moviendo la bolsa en la cara del muchacho—Y son… son para Gin-chan. Él….él estuvo a punto de morir—dijo la niña mientras sus ojos se humedecían recordando todo lo sucedido, ella se había lastimado pero no tanto como Gintoki y aunque no lo admitiera se preocupaba mucho por el samurái— ¡Él es un héroe, hizo algo que ustedes policías de mierda nunca se atreverían a hacer!

— ¿Qué hizo el danna? — pregunto Sougo con curiosidad.

—Venció a Hosen y libero Yoshiwara. Así que no te atrevas a burlarte. ¡Maldito sádico!—Kagura soltó al chico y se fue sin decir más.

Sougo quedo sorprendido. Claro que sabía quién era Hosen, un Yato del más alto nivel, gobernante de Yoshiwara, ciudad de la noche eterna. Lugar donde no existen las leyes. Entonces recordó un informe de los altos mandos que les había llegado hace unas semanas anunciando la muerte de Hosen, sin embargo no sabían cómo había ocurrido. No podía creer que el danna peleo con él y lo que es más increíble gano.. Su admiración por Gintoki creció más aquel día.

De regreso al Cuartel general del Shinsengumi, Sougo se encontraba más tranquilo de lo usual, ni siquiera había intentado matar a Hijikata. Esto último causo mucha sorpresa y preocupación a todos menos a Hijikata. Kondo en especial sentía que algo no andaba bien con Sougo.

— ¿Sougo, te encuentras bien?— pregunto su comandante, acercándose al chico que parecía tener la mirada perdida

El castaño asintió sin dejar de ver a la nada

— ¿No quieres intentar asesinar a Tosshi, solo por un momento?

—Oi ¿Kondo-san estas intentado que me mate? —pregunto Hijikata, en tono neutral, sin esperar ninguna respuesta mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Es que Tosshi míralo ¿No puedes dejar que te mate solo un poco? —sugirió

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo va a matarme solo un poco?!

Además de pensar en el samurái también pensaba en Kagura y la preocupación que pudo ver en sus ojos al hablar de Gintoki. Talvez debería visitarlo se había cuestionado muchas veces, después de todo él lo había ayudado innumerables de ocasiones. Intentaba buscar una buena excusa para ir pero las voces se lo impedían —Cállense, estoy intentando pensar— grito Sougo.

—Eh? —contestaron ambos.

Sougo se levantó dispuesto a salir en busca de un lugar más tranquilo cuando una mano lo detuvo.

— ¿Sougo te pasa algo?—pregunto de nuevo el gorila acosador

Rindiéndose y sabiendo que Kondo-san no pararía hasta "ayudarlo" le respondió—Hoy vi a la china y…

—Así que era eso—dijo Kondo interrumpiendo al muchacho—Sougo se enamoró de la chica de la Yorozuya. —gritaba alegremente

—Kondo-san no creo que Sougo quiera decirnos eso—menciono Hijikata mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—El bastardo tiene razón, Kondo-san—una vena se remarcó en la frente del vice comandante.

—ah, ah ¿entonces qué es?

— ¿Recuerdan que hace unas semanas llego un informe sobre la muerte de Hosen? —pregunto Sougo a sus dos superiores.

—Hosen, Hosen ¿Por qué me suena familiar ese nombre? — se preguntaba Kondo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Era el gobernante de Yoshiwara, Kondo-san, murió hace poco, nadie sabe cómo. No nos dejaron interferir. El caso quedo a cargo de los altos mandos. —respondió Hijikata con pesadez

—Ah ese, sí lo recuerdo—expreso el gorila acosador.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la china con ese tipo? —pregunto intrigado el azabache.

—Pues resultaba que fue el danna quien lo mato. —dijo Sougo en tono casi infantil.

Ambos adultos quedaron estupefactos.

—Debes estar romeando—dijo algo nervioso Hijikata con su cigarrillo a punto de caérsele de los dedos.

—Sí, sino él tendría que estar muerto—menciono Kondo.

—Bueno eso fue lo que pudo pasar, la china se veía muy triste—respondió el castaño en tono neutral.

Hijikata palideció, su cigarrillo cayó al suelo pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Kondo miraba con comprensión a Sougo además sentía tristeza, sabía que su cuñado gustaba de andar con el samurái.

—Es verdad—continuo el castaño — la china lo dijo al parecer casi se muere pero ahora está recuperándose.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chilló el gorila— ¿No murió?

—No, yo dije que eso pudo pasar, pero no paso.

El gorila estaba confundido, cuando volteo para decirle algo a Tosshi, este ya se había retirado, solo quedo su cigarrillo a medio terminar.

—Maldito Sougo hijo de puta ¿Cómo puede jugar con algo así? —refunfuñaba Hijikata entre dientes. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de vacío cuando Sougo dijo que Gintoki estaba muerto, se sintió mareado no podía mantenerse en pie pero la sensación de alivio al comprender que todo fue una broma del menor fue indescriptible. El Yorozuya seguía vivo convaleciente y lastimado pero a fin de cuentas vivo. Ahora comprendía porque no lo había visto durante sus patrullajes por el distrito Kabuki y siendo él demasiado orgulloso para buscarlo o llamarlo se había quedado sin saber de él en muchas semanas. —Está recuperándose—dijo repitiendo las palabras dichas por el castaño. —Espera—se dijo—Casi se muere—repetía las palabras de Sougo—Hosen, un Yato. Del más alto nivel—recordaba lo escrito en el informe—Si esa niña siendo una niña es tan destructiva—pensaba en Kagura y su monstruosa fuerza—Ese tipo—dijo apretando sus puños.

**Semanas después…**

Se había encontrado muy herido huesos rotos, perforaciones en varias partes del cuerpo así como contusiones y moretones. Necesito de muchas semanas para curarse. Kagura y Shinpachi estuvieron pendientes de él todo el tiempo sin dejarlo salir. No le gustaba estar encerrado y mucho menos en cama. Bueno sí le gustaba pero no cuando era obligatorio.

— ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir? —preguntaba Gintoki a los dos niños

—Cuando estés completamente recuperado, Gin-san—respondió Shinpachi

—Pero ya estoy todo lo recuperado que puedo estar—replico el samurái.

—No discutas con Patssuan ahora anda a tu habitación

—Kagura-chan él ya está en su habitación—dijo Shinpachi resaltando lo obvio.

Gintoki estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas a ambos cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Yorozuya Gura-san—contesto la niña

Después de estar al teléfono volvió sonriente—Patssuan, tenemos trabajo.

—Está bien—dijo el de lentes—Gin-san quédate aquí hasta que regresemos.

—Sí mamá—respondió.

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse se levantó y se cambió dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas. Además hace mucho que no veía a su oficial favorito. Y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que quería salir o al menos eso quiso creer.

Se encontraba haciendo su patrulla diaria cuando diviso no muy lejos una mata de cabello plateado, supo que era él. Había esperado verlo y solo quería hacer algo: golpear a ese hijo de puta.

—Hijikata-kun ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Gintoki al ver al azabache sin embargo este no le respondió lo agarro de la muñeca y lo arrastro—Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas? —decía el de permanente pero sin oponer resistencia—Hijikata lo llevo a otro lugar lejos de miradas ajenas.

— ¿Por qué me jalas de esa manera? Sé que no nos hemos visto durante mucho tiempo pero no es excusa para arrastrar a Gin-san. Estoy algo lastimado ¿sabes? —dijo con arrogancia.

El azabache no aguanto más, necesitaba liberar la tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que supo la noticia. Fue entonces que Gintoki recibió un golpe en el rostro. Causando que este perdiese el equilibrio y terminase en el suelo— ¿Saberlo? ¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! —grito contestando a su pregunta anterior.

—Eh? —pregunto confundido mientras veía en su mano sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!¡¿Acaso te quieres morir?! —gritaba desesperado

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto intentando incorporarse.

— ¿También perdiste la memoria, idiota? —seguido de eso lo volvió a golpear, logrando que cayese de nuevo

— ¡Ya basta!—grito Gintoki parándose y empujando al policía hacia una de las paredes del callejón donde se encontraban.

— ¡Hosen, el rey de la noche! —dijo Hijikata casi como un murmullo. En ese instante el de la permanente lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dándose cuenta de lo hablaba el azabache.

—Ah…eso te enteraste—Dijo rascándose la nuca

— ¡Claro que me entere! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan estúpido?! ¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la cab…—no pudo continuar pues Gintoki lo había tomado de la nuca para besarlo. El beso fue largo y entregado. Hijikata pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Hace mucho que ambos no se veían y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera habían extrañado la presencia del otro.

—Yo también te extrañe Oogushi-kun—dijo una vez pudo recuperar algo de aire.

—Idiota—espeto el policía

—Sabes, nunca pensé que extrañaría el sabor de los cigarrillos y la mayonesa—dijo el permanentado riéndose entre dientes. El otro no dijo nada pero un sutil rubor apareció por sus mejillas.

—Oh! ¿Hijikata-kun, estas avergonzado? ¿Tanto te gusta Gin-san?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Quieres qué te golpee de nuevo? —le amenazó.

—No, no. Ya entendí que Oogushi-kun se preocupa mucho Gin-san ¿No es así? —pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Y fue en ese instante en que Hijikata se dio cuenta que todo lo que había estado haciendo lo había hecho precisamente por eso: estaba preocupado por él. Lo que había sentido cuando se enteró de su aparente muerte e incluso la investigación que mando a hacer a Yamazaki sobre el incidente entorno a la muerte, del cual no saco nada, había sido por eso se preocupaba, no quería que nada le pasase y sobretodo entendió que lo quería.

—Hey! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Gintoki después de observar al oficial mirar al suelo durante un largo rato.

—Te quiero—respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto aunque había escuchado lo suficientemente bien.

—Nada olvídalo, tengo que volver al trabajo—se excusó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Está bien, pero antes…—dijo al azabache acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente. Hijikata solo cerró los ojos. Gintoki se aproximó a su oído y pronuncio las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. —Bien—dijo separándose—creo que yo también me debo ir, Kagura y Shinpachi regresarán en cualquier momento. — Y tranquilo, la próxima vez que haga algo tan estúpido te dejare ayudarme. —dijo alejándose.

—Más te vale, idiota, sino yo mismo iré a matarte—respondió mientras veía al peliplateado alejarse. Este solo respondió un —No espero menos de ti-mayo, te veo luego. —Ambos esperaban ansiosos que ese luego se convirtiera en un pronto.

* * *

Hola espero que el fic les haya gustado fue una idea que me vino un día a mi mente. espero volver a escribir pronto y actualizar el fic que tengo el cual no abandonare. Bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
